Union for Sphere Stability on Red
The Union for Sphere Stability on Red (USSR) was announced on July 23, 2014 by the New Pacific Order, Invicta and the Union of Communist Republics as a Red senate pact. Invicta departed the pact on April 23, 2016, when it rejoined the Purple sphere. Treaty Text The Union for Sphere Stability on Red The Red Sphere has historically had one of the most harmonious existences of any sphere, and the undersigned alliances to hereby pay homage to that peaceful existence and seek to continue it by enacting the following articles. The Supreme Soviet of the Red Sphere (hereafter referred to as "Senate") is hereby established and shall be ruled under the following articles. Article I - From Each According to his Abilities, to Each According to his Needs The New Pacific Order will hereafter limit itself to only possessing three out of the five seats on the new Senate. Invicta will receive one of the seats and the fifth seat shall be given to the Union of Communist Republics. This agreement can be altered upon mutual agreement of all signatories should another alliance be invited to join this Pact Article II - Not One Step Back All of the undersigned parties hereby agree that the best interests of as many of the nations of the Red Sphere as possible shall be taken into account when making a decision affecting the entire Red Sphere. The Red Sphere Senate shall never be authorized as a means to wage war on any of the undersigned parties, except against rogues. The Senate shall not act on any "team proposals" without discussion between the undersigned parties. It shall continue to deal with rogues, sanctioning, and Senate Messaging as it did before the enlargement of the Senate. Article III - We Will Bury Them The signatories affirm that they have an interest in the mutual prosperity and stability of the Red Team, and it is therefore their right to fight alongside each other if they so wish. Operation of the Red Sphere Senate is only to be considered valid through the context of this Union. Any acts made by nations not mandated or authorized by this Union are considered void by the signatories. The undersigned alliances shall do everything in their power to safeguard and protect the Red Senate for external threats and reserve the right to collaborate in resisting any Red Senate actions not authorized by the Union. Article IV - The Great Purge Should one of the signatories be acting in gross negligence and be in dereliction of their duties as a partner in this Union, the other parties may vote them out of the Union through a unanimous vote, after the accused party is given the opportunity to explain their reasoning behind the above stated actions in a planned meeting of all parties. Article V - Amendments This arrangement can be re-examined with the consent of all signatories in the event of changes in the number of senators available or in the event of large-scale changes in the make-up of the Red Sphere. The parties to this Union may amend it with the unanimous consent of all parties. Signed for Invicta /s/ Ellis, President /s/ Learz, Vice President of Invicta, Senior Commissar of Broccoli, and Survivor of the Snoo-Snoo Apocalypse /s/ President Gunn of Acturea, Secretary of Red Services /s/ xR1, Minister of Foreign Affairs /s/ KiWi, A Kiwi /s/ Contra, Minister of War /s/ Jon32492 Minister of Internal Affairs, I had something funny to say here, I promise. I just forgot what it was. /s/ Thrash, I did some work New Pacific Order Letum, Emperor of the New Pacific Order Dungeon Master of Order Frawley, Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order Necoho, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs of the New Pacific Order SeasonsofLove, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs of the New Pacific Order Union of Communist Republics Killinginnocent - Premier RA2Leader - Commissar of Defence AkkenNovikov - Commissar of Finance Trajanax - Commissar of Internal Affairs